The KOTLC Truth or Dare Collections
by TeamKeeper909
Summary: It's pretty self-explanatory. It's a bunch of chapters of Truth or Dare sessions with the KOTLC crew!
1. Too Harsh?

**This is sort of my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it!**

 **Too Harsh?**

Lihn: Thanks so much for inviting me!

Biana: No problem! You are so much more fun than Sophie when it comes to makeover!

Sophie: Hey! * _glares at Biana_ * I'm sorry if not everyone loves sparkly dresses and shiny shoes.

Biana: Well… They should!

Lihn: Enough guys.

Biana: So… What do you wanna do?

Sophie: * _grumbles about sleeping_ *

Lihn: We should so something fun

Biana: I have an idea.

Sophie: Please don't let this be another makeover!

Biana: I wish, but no. Lets invite the boys and play Truth or Dare!

Sophie: It's not my favorite idea, but at least it's not a makeover.

Lihn: Lets do it!

 **15 minutes later with the boys**

Biana: So, who's going first?

Keefe: I'll go! * _grins devilishly_ * Fitz: Truth or Dare

Fitz: Truth

Keefe: I'll go easy on you. What is the lowest grade you've ever gotten?

Fitz: * _mumbles*_

Keefe: What's that? I can't hear you!

Fitz: a 79 on one of my Universe exams **(A/N: I couldn't really remember any other classes)**

Dex: Looks like Wonderboy isn't so perfect after all!

Keefe: Good one Dex!

Fitz: Shut up! Okay, my turn. Dex, truth or dare?

Dex: Dare

Fitz: Wear all your clothes the other way around.

Dex: * _changes in bathroom_ * I really don't get the point of this dare!

Fitz: I'm just getting warmed up!

Dex: Lihn: truth or dare?

Lihn: Truth

Dex: What do you hate most about your brother?

Lihn: That's hard! I think it's his over protectiveness of me. It's super annoying!

Tam: Tell me that when your heart gets broken. Then you'll understand.

Lihn: Haha! Since you said that, I'll pick you! Truth or dare?

Tam: Dare. You're too soft to make me do anything embarrassing!

Lihn: * _smiles mischievously_ *

Tam: Uh Oh!

Lihn: I dare you to have Biana put makeup on you!

Tam: I take back what I said! She is the worst!

Biana: Come here Tam! I have hundreds of things I want to try out on you!

Tam: * _glares at Lihn while being dragged by Biana*_

Lihn: Too harsh?


	2. Good Point!

**A/N: Thank you TEAM SOPHIE for catching my mistake. I thought it looked weird. I really love your react :) Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and I'm definitely making this chapter longer. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Good Point**

 **Tam finally comes back with the make-up on…**

Biana: Well guys, what do you think? I put on pink eyeshadow and I couldn't resist adding in false eyelashes!

Everyone: * _laughs_ *

Keefe: That was the BEST dare ever! Good one Linh!

Sophie: * _wiping tears from her eyes_ * I think the bright red lipstick is hilarious!

Fitz: My favorite is the sparkly bubblegum pink nailpolish!

Dex: Remind me never to get on Linh's bad side!

Keefe: * _still laughing_ * Bangs Boy, you have made my day!

Tam: Shut up! It's still my turn! * _glares at Biana_ * You've brought this onto yourself! So, truth or dare?

Biana: Uhhh…

Tam: We haven't got all day!

Biana: Dare, I guess. I really don't wanna tell you something embarrassing!

Fitz: Is my sister really that stupid?

Biana: * _glares at Fitz_ * Says the guy who got a 79 on a Universe exam.

Fitz: I knew that would come back to haunt me!

Tam: Back to Biana, guys! I dare you to wear something Sophie picks out for you… for the whole week.

Biana: What!?

Sophie: Oh yeah! Revenge on all those makeovers I had to endure.

Tam: We'll wait here.

 **30 minutes later at Everglen...**

Biana: * _about to cry_ * Did you have to pick out the _brown_ tunic. I hate brown!

Sophie: Why do you think I picked it?

Biana: You seem to have forgotten one thing!

Sophie: What? You have my favorite tunis, stash, and shoes. I'm pretty sure I covered everything.

Biana: It's my turn!

Sophie: Crap!

Biana: Truth or dare?

Sophie: You are not getting any secrets from me. Its bad enough that Fitz knows them all!

Fitz: You forgot that one you still won't tell me.

Sophie: You'll just have to wait. I choose Dare.

Biana: I dare you to wear my favorite clothes for a month.

Sophie: I spoke too soon!

Biana: Starting now.

 **In Biana's closet…**

Biana: Right now, you can either wear the extremely sparkly dress or the not so sparkly dress.

Sophie: If I hadn't seen you pick them out, I would have chosen the not so sparkly dress, but it looks very tiny. It could probably fit a nine year old! * _looks at Biana in disbelief_ * As much as I hate sequins and stuff, I'll choose the sparkly dress. I'd rather by covered that humiliated.

Biana: Sophie, Sophie, Sophie… * _shakes her head_ * You forgot that _I_ choose the dress. Now that I know what you want, I'm choosing the dress you don't want.

Sophie: That is so NOT fair!

Biana: Honey, all is fair in love and war.

 **Sophie changed and walked into the room.**

Sophie: I don't know if I should be pulling this up or down!

Biana: At least it's not brown!

Sophie: * _sends murderous glare to Biana_ *

Linh: Relax sophie!

Sophie: * _sends murderous glare to Linh_ *

Keefe: It's not so bad!

Fitz: It's actually quite pretty.

Dex: Yeah, you look great.

Sophie: Dex Dizznee, did you just agree with Wonderboy and Keefe? * _too surprised to glare at the boys_ *

Linh: I think he did!

Dex: OMG, I did! That will never happen again, trust me.

Sophie: * _sighs_ * At least it's not as bad as Tam's make-up!

Everyone (minus Tam): * _Starts laughing again_ *

Tam: Oh, will you all just SHUT UP!

Everyone: * _shuts up at looks a Tam_ *

Tam: Sophie it's your turn.

Sophie: Okay… Keefe, truth or dare?

Keefe: Dare! You definitely won't do anything too bad to me!

Sophie: * _looks offended_ * I dare you to survive one whole week without ANY hair products.

Fitz: * _laughs and shakes his head_ * He never learns does he.

Keefe: Is this a nightmare?

Sophie: * _pinches Keefe very hard*_

Keefe: Ouch! I guess not.

Dex: You'll never survive!

Keefe: Dex! What a coincidence! I was just thinking about choosing you! Truth or dare?

Dex: Truth!

Keefe: Have you ever cheated on a test?

Dex: uhhh… maybe?

Keefe: Really! When?

Dex: That's not part of the question. And it's not like you've never cheated on one!

Keefe: Good Point!

 **A/N: I don't think this was as funny as the last chapter, but still it is pretty funny. If you want me to add a more detailed description of Tam's makeup, email me.**


	3. Revenge!

**A/N: This takes place the next day because I assume the day would probably be over. Oh! I'm going to try to update this story every Wednesday and Thursday because I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week. This has been a pretty crazy week! I had lots of tests and en extremely important project. Anyway, I'm going to be writing this is a new style because I admit that I need more description.**

 **Just saying, this chapter takes place the next day. Sophie, Linh, Tam, Dex, and Keefe all crashed at Everglen. Sophie fell asleep first and therefore was moved to a guest room. Then she woke up in the middle of the night, went to the bathroom, and sorta put on a t-shirt that went down to her knees over her underwear. This starts at 8:00 AM, before Sophie wakes up for breakfast. This will be a Sokeefe ship. Sorry, but I really just ship them! Enjoy!**

 ** _Gen. Pov._**

Biana was already downstairs when most of the gang woke up. She did a quick headcount just to make sure and they were only missing Sophie. Then she had an idea. "Good morning everyone!" she said sweetly. "Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?" she asked. "Left off on what?" Keefe asked groggily. Poor Keefe. His hair looked so different without his gels and elixirs. His hair was completely flat and dirty. She had a hard time believing this. "Truth or Dare, dummy!" "Ohhhh! Ok." Keefe said with a sudden realization. "I'll go first! Keefe! Truth or dare?" Biana declared. "Dare, I guess! I bet you're too tired to do a good one!" Biana shook her head as an evil grin appeared on her face. "This doesn't look good!" Fitz said.

"This is a dare we will both like. Trust me! I dare you to sneak into Sophie's room and wake her up. You can use whatever method you'd like. It would probably be most satisfying to use a bucket of ice cold water, but it's your choice." Biana said, cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West. "Get ready Sophie, for the master pranker is about to pay you a surprise visit!" Keefe yelled out, excited.

 ** _Keefe Pov._**

I was so excited for this prank. I mean, who wouldn't be. I decided to use Biana's suggestion and set up everything in 10 minutes. I had Biana vanish while videotaping this on her imparter. ( **A/N: Just pretend imparters do that!** ) I was outside her door and I knocked. "Sophie, can I come in? I have some new clothes for you!" I said, mimicking Biana's voice. "Sure!" I heard Sophie mumble. Good! She was half-asleep! I crept in quietly as I used my telecenises to levitate the pucket of ice water over her head. _3._

 _2._

 _1._

I let the bucket tip over.

 ** _Sophie Pov._**

I was peacefully sleeping when I heard Biana knock on the door, interrupting my dream of mallowmelts and alicorns. She asked to come in, saying she had some new clothes for me to wear. Another day of trying on sparkly dresses I thought. I mumbled sure and almost fell back asleep. Then all of a sudden I was laying in a freezing puddle of water and ice. "BIANA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jumped out of bed and then saw… Keefe? Wha wha what? I was absolutely sure I heard Biana, but then I realized 2 things. 1- Keefe could mimic voices and 2- the shirt I was sleeping in had scrunched up and stuck to my stomach because of the water and I was standing in my bright pink underwear right in front of Keefe. OMG! I quickly turned into Ms. Tomato Face and tried to pull my shirt down. When I looked up, I saw that Keefe was almost as red as me. "Keefe Sencen! You are in the biggest trouble you have ever been in your life!" I screamed. I grabbed my shoe and started chasing him around my room. I finally caught up with him and whacked him in the head. "Oww!" Keefe exclaimed. "You deserve that you filthy little -" I was cut off by some giggling. Then out of thin air, guess who appeared. Biana! "Oh Sophie! You're so hilarious! That was the BEST thing I've ever witnessed. Wait till the others see this!" Biana said, laughing in between every other word. "How would they see this?" I asked, confused. Then it dawned on me. Biana was holding an imparter and then she hit the replay button. The whole scene, starting from when Keefe knocked on the door, replayed.

 ** _Biana Pov._**

Okay. I have to admit it. BEST DARE EVER! Sophie's face was so funny when she realized it was Keefe, not me who woke her up and the underwear reveal made it even better. As Sophie watched the video, her face got angrier and angrier. I realized she was going into "Kill Biana" mode and as soon as the video ended, I rushed outa there. "Wheww! Safe!" A door slammed and I heard an extremely angry Sophie sprinting towards me. Dang it! I shouldn't have worn high heels today! After a pointless chase, Sophie had already tackled me and pinned me to the ground. "If you show that to anyone without my permission, you won't live to see another day!" Sophie snarled. "Okay, okay. Relax! It was just a dare!" I said. "Wait! Were you playing truth or dare without me?" she asked, pouting. "Maybe?" I said. I wasn't sure if she was going to put me into a headlock or just complain. "Whose turn is it?" she asked. Whew! No headlock. "Keefe's" I replied. She went running down the hall. Note to self: never wake up Sophie!

 ** _Fitz Pov._**

Keefe walked into the kitchen. "Man! What happened?" I asked. "You don't wanna know! I woke her up and then she attacked me with her shoe! Biana recorded it, if you wanna see." Keefe cried. Then a screaming Sophie ran into the kitchen. "You say one word of this to anyone and I'll have your head for dinner! I promise!" Sophie growled. "Okay! I promise your highness! Please don't kill me Foster!" Keefe pleaded. What had happened between the two of them? I've never seen Sophie this angry before! "Good. Who are you going to pick?" Sophie asked. "Fitziepoo! Truth or dare?" Keefe declared with a devilish grin. By now the whole gang was in the kitchen. "Truth?" I asked. I was a little bit taken aback by Sophie's mood swings. "Chicken! What is your worst regret?" Dang it! That was easy. "Making Sophie leave her family behind. I'm really sorry Sophie!" I said. "Fitz! Don't feel guilty. When you brought me here, you changed my life. I finally fit in, well… fit in more than I did in the Forbidden Cities. It's probably the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Sophie said, concerned. "Really?" I asked. "Totally! You could never do anything to anger me! Only teachers, the Black Swan, the Neverseen, and Keefe can." Sophie said. I was touched. "What? How do I anger you?" Keefe asked, faking innocence. "By always annoying me!" Sophie said. While they bickered some more, I thought about my next victim in Truth or Dare. Sophie said I could never anger her. Does that mean I can ask about what happened when Keefe woke her up? I could make this work in both options! "Sophie! It's my turn." I yelled. Keefe and Sophie finally stopped fighting. "What?" she asked. "Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Dare!" she said confidently.

 ** _Sophie Pov._**

When Fitz asked me to choose between truth and dare, I said dare. I was hoping to get revenge on Fitz. I waited patiently while Fitz though of a dare. "Sophie, I dare you to show me the video that Biana took of you waking up. Before you ask, no, you don't have a choice." Fitz said. My face paled. I didn't want Fitz to see me in my underwear! "But-" Fitz cut me off with a look. I looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. "Gosh, this is so embarrassing!" I mumbled. "Biana, can I see your imparter?" I asked. She handed it to me. It took me a minute to find the video because it was hidden amongst a bunch of selfies. "Seriously Biana! How many selfies do you take a day?" I asked. Her face reddened. I hit play on the video. I just had to get this over with!

 ** _Dex Pov._**

I saw Sophie's face seriously pale at the dare. What could have happened that scared her to show us? Then I saw the video! I was scandalized! At the sight of the pink underwear, I looked away. _That_ was why she didn't want us seeing this. I shot a death glare at Wonderboy because he made her do this!

 ** _Fitz Pov._**

I watched intently as the video played. Okay. Keefe knocked on the door, pretending to be Biana. Then he entered the room, levitation the bucket of ice water. Then he poured it on Sophie and she turned into a very angry Sophie. She screamed at Biana, jumped out of the bed and then… She was in her underwear! Ohhhhh! I had no idea what happened. I thought Keefe had messed up or something. I was so sorry! I also noticed Dex glaring at me. Guess I deserved it.

 ** _Linh Pov._**

OMG! Poor Sophie. I wouldn't wish that humiliation on anyone. When she jumped out of bed, I covered my brother's eyes. At the moment, I want Fitz, Keefe, and Biana to all apologize to Sophie. What they did is unforgivable!

 ** _Keefe Pov._**

Instead of watching the video, I looked at Sophie. I could feel her emotions from here! _Humiliation, anger, fear, and humiliation again._ I was very mad at Biana and myself. I hope Sophie forgives me! Then again, she _did_ make me use no hair products and now my hair is flat, gross, and humiliating.

 ** _Tam Pov._**

Gosh! I felt so bad for Sophie! I remember what it felt like when people realized that Linh and I were twins. Sophie was the first elf to no look at us in disgust. She definitely didn't deserve this. Like Dex, I glared at Fitz.

 ** _Biana Pov._**

I shouldn't have videotaped the incident, but I have to admit it was funny. But, looking at everyone else's face, they didn't think so. I guess they're right. I'll make it up to Sophie later.

 ** _Sophie Pov._**

I was humiliated, but the boys took it better than I thought they would. I was a little scared that they would act immature about it. When the video was over, I took a shy look at everyone else. Keefe, Biana, and Fitz looked sheepish. Dex, Tam, and Linh were glaring at Fitz and Keefe. "Relax everyone! It was _kind of_ funny how I chased Keefe around with me shoe." I said, worried a fight would break out. Everyone did to my relief. "But that doesn't mean I won't have my revenge later. Linh you haven't gone in a while. Truth or Dare?" It wasn't so bad. I had the perfect thing planned for Keefe, Fitz and Biana later on. I will have my REVENGE!

 **A/N: Okay! That was LONG. VERY LONG. I hope you guys like it and before some people criticize, I know that's not how Sophie would react in real life (or in real book?) but this needs to be FUNNY! Let it slide. I'll try to make the next chapter a little shorter, but who knows. BTW, it will be a while before I update again because Mother's Day is coming up and I have to focus on that and the other 50 tests Ii have to study for. Anyway, ta ta!**


End file.
